Hand grips have been used for many years on motorcycle handle bars or the like. The hand-gripping section of these conventional hand grips has an annular or round configuration. Different rib patterns are provided along the hand-gripping section in order to prevent slippage and to provide for frictional engagement to rotate the hand grip that is mounted on the throttle-operating member.
Even though these rib patterns provide frictional engagement to rotate the hand grip thereby operating the throttle, when conditions are wet or muddy, these hand grips become slippery and the only way to maintain control is to squeeze harder which tires hands and forearms.